My Story: Flowers in the Rain
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: The story of Oichi told by her perspective. A very heavy OichiXNagamasa -the Young Romantic- tragic love story. Slightly OichiXKatsuie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, my first Samurai Warriors fic! It's a story about Oichi and her life, her story. Refers to real happenings and what happened in the game, the second game. Starts before she married Nagamasa though… my take on her story, OOCs could be because I chose what their characters should be like, mostly like the ones in the game though. Although I wanted her to not fight, I guess I have to do so or it won't be Samurai Warriors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors and Oichi and the rest of the real figures.

-

Chapter One – My Brother

-

I sat there, in my room, alone, playing with my _kendama_ toy. My brother, Oda Nobunaga, the 'Demon King' people claim him to be, is out on the battlefield, wanting to conquer the lands of Japan. I wonder why he sought to do so as he never told me why. After my marriage with Shibata Katsuie, I rarely go out of the castle. It is my brother's wish for me to not fight while I remain a wife of Katsuie, something I bet, will not last long. My faith in my brother is strong, yet, I do not trust him very much. I wonder why?

"Lady Oichi."

I removed myself from my train of thoughts and turned to see who interrupted me. It was one of the servants. I put down the toy I was holding and got up to face him. The servant bowed as I approached and talked after I nodded.

"Lord Nobunaga has won the battle!" he declared.

I only smiled and dismissed him. After he left the room, I walked to the nearest window and looked out of it. The lands were covered with a thick fog, or should I say smoke, coming from the fires done during the battles. It is good that I do not go out for this while. It would be terrible for my health. I only closed my eyes and sighed.

"Brother…I wish for this chaos to end as soon as possible…this…this is not Japan," I opened my eyes and saw that his army is approaching fast from faraway. From his direction, I saw a lot of smoke. The Oda flag hoisted proudly as they continued to march home. I turned to relieve myself of the image and went to fix myself for their arrival.

"Katsuie…I hope you are okay."

…

Lady Nou silently walked, approaching me as I came out of my room, sliding the door shut behind me. I turned to face her and smiled. She gave me a small smile too as she took out her right hand and handed me something. I readied my hands to receive whatever she was going to give me. Something plopped on my hand. I studied the thing that she gave me. It was a golden bell with the crest of the Oda engraved on it. I raised my eyes at her, "What for, Lady Nou?"

She laughed lightly. "The lord has won; this is something I wish for you to keep."

I raised my brow playfully. "Oh, and again, what for?"

"It's just a gift. It may be my last…so keep it safe," she turned around to leave and head for the hall where she'd always wait for brother's arrival. "And oh," she stopped and looked at me by the shoulder, "I hope you will always remember that you belong to the Oda with that, Lady Oichi."

As she went out of view, I dropped my gaze at the bell again. "The Oda…" I murmured and clutched it. I raised my head and walked hastily to follow her and meet my brother.

…

"_I…am always of the Oda. I am Oichi, the sister of Nobunaga."_

-

A/N: It's short…I forgot what some of the battles were so I made it short. I made up the bell thing but it'll add something into the story, I promise. I didn't know if I were to put Noh or No or Nou so I chose Nou. Now, if you support Oichi/Nagamasa pairing, please review. This story is too painful to write actually…I kinda wished their love wasn't disturbed by that damned Nobunaga…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I see no one is a fan of those too…how sad. Whatever! I shall do whatever I think is necessary and I will keep updating…maybe. If not for my love of this couple, I wouldn't even do this. Enjoy the shortness which is intended.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors and Oichi and the rest of the real figures.

-

Chapter Two – My Fate

-

I was stunned to hear the news that my brother brought to my ears. Katsuie fell on his knees and continued to shake his head, although I knew how badly he didn't want to defy my brother. I only looked down at my hands as my brother called out to me.

"Oichi, you are to marry the young Lord of Bizen, Azai Nagamasa. It is for the sake of the Oda…understood?" his voice drowned as my eyes began to sting from the tears I held back. I will lose a love and a life.

"Lady Oichi…" Lady Nou voiced. "You are of the Oda and what you are to do is for the good of the Oda."

"With you marrying the Azai, we will be sure to make the terms between them as strong as my powers…" my brother said to convince me. I wasn't convinced at all.

"For that, Lady Oichi…" Hideyoshi interrupted, "You have to divorce Katsuie…" he said in a near whisper as I fell on my knees and cried.

"But…but I…" my words came out with sobs. "I…I…what about…what about what I have now?!" I cried out. My brother gave a deep annoyed sigh. "…brother…I love Katsuie."

"And you will love another, and that other is that Azai…" he stated. I looked up at him with my tears and he just deepened his glare at me. "It is for the Oda."

I looked down at the wetted floor. I looked at myself in the small puddle of my tears. I have cried a lot over something that I could not change. I took my sleeve and wiped it and wiped my tears and faced my brother again. "…I…" I started and looked at Katsuie. He just nodded.

"For the Oda…" he said, trembling.

I looked at my brother again and got up to my feet. I brushed off the dirt that was on my clothes and pulled a straight face and nodded to everyone present. "I…" I took a deep breath.

"I shall do it."

My brother formed a smirk on his face and Lady Nou smiled at me, although quite sadly. Hideyoshi was too…and Katsuie…he forced a smile and gave me an understanding nod. Could it be that his love for the Oda clan was much too stronger than his love for me?

"We will carry out the marriage as soon as possible!" brother declared to everyone. Everyone hurrahed at my fate. I could only hold back whatever I was hiding in me. No one should know of my thought. I will keep it as long as I live.

…

"_I am Oichi who hates Oda Nobunaga, my brother."_

-

A/N: Please review. I shall post the next chapter because this was just too short.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The other chapter. Katsuie will leave the story for a while after this if you guys hate him. Enjoy.

-

Chapter Three – My Marriage

-

"Lady Oichi…we are nearing the Odani Castle…are you in need of anything before that?" came the voice of Hideyoshi. I kept quiet and fidgeted about with my wedding clothes. "Lady Oichi?" he peeked into my compartment, "Why do you keep quiet? It is a festive day-" I cut him off with a snort. "Lady Oichi…"

"I'm doing this for the Oda, not of myself…" I reminded him with a glare. He quickly draped the partition securely. I took a relieved sigh as my mind drifted to Katsuie. He was forced to stay away from me today even though he swore to not ruin the day. "Katsuie…I am sorry…"

…

"_No, it is I who should be apologizing…O- Lady Oichi," he said to me as I packed my things the other night._

"_But I am sorry for betraying your love…" I murmured as I packed my clothes and some of the _kendama_ toys Katsuie bought for me. I wiped a stray tear as I finished packing. I straightened myself and turned to face him. "You need not apologize to me."_

"_Lady Oichi…"_

"_I'd feel it is best for both of us if you would leave me alone."_

_I looked at him and I saw hurt in his eyes. I wanted to quickly wipe away the hurt in him but he quickly removed himself from my room…and I collapsed on my knee and cried my eyes out._

…

"Lady Oichi?" I snapped from my thoughts as Hideyoshi's voice broke through. I wiped my tears and straightened my face. "Lady Oichi?" he called again.

"Yes, Hideyoshi?"

"We have reached Odani."

I held my breath and reached out for a mirror. I took it into my hands and scanned my face for any faint sadness. My make-up was not smudged at least…but I was sad. It was clear in my eyes. I was sad.

Hideyoshi peeked into my compartment again and smiled sadly. "Lord Nobunaga is here to see you off."

I released my breath and straightened myself as Hideyoshi let the partition be opened wide for brother to see. He was approaching me slowly, with Lady Nou by his side. It has been a while since I've seen him wearing something other than his armor…should I be grateful?

He smiled and reached out his hand. I took it and gave him a painful smile. He squeezed my hand hard and I had to bite my lips to avoid from screaming out the pain. Lady Nou saw this and she quickly saved me. "Now…Lord Nobunaga…" she helped lower his hand and she turned to me, "Lady Oichi, where is the bell I asked you to keep?" she asked.

I took the bell out from my sleeve pocket and handed it out to her. She took it and immediately tied it with a ribbon, a purple silk ribbon, and quickly fastened it to my list of hair ornaments. The bell gave a strong chime when she removed her hand away from it. I just stared at her as she smiled sweetly at the newly added ornament. "I knew you were going to get married again…I had a premonition, so I took the nearest bell and gave it to you…I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

I was surprised to hear her say that. So very surprised…how could she not tell me? How could she? Well, it was just a premonition…so…I'll let it be. It IS my fate. I gave her a warm smile and looked at Nobunaga. "Let us go and meet my husband-to-be, I am ready."

Hee gave me an approving smile and took my hand and led me into the castle, everyone followed suit. We reached the main hall and there he was, my husband-to-be, all clad in wedding attire. I gave a surprised gasp to see how handsome he was. He got up from his sitting position on the throne where he sat and not too hurriedly got to meet brother and me. He gave an agreeing nod to Nobunaga and turned to me. I swore my face was red at that time when he smiled at me. He offered a hand as Nobunaga released mine.

"Hello, Lady Oichi. I am Azai Nagamasa, I am glad to be wedded to you and be your husband, you are as lovely as people said you were…you are as beautiful as the flower that surrounds Japan."

I gave him a much approved smile and took his hand. "I am Oichi of the Oda and I am flattered."

"Nagamasa, I hope that you'll stay true to your part in the terms," brother said to him and Lord Nagamasa gave him a stern nod.

"I am true to my words, Nobunaga. You will stay true to your part, am I correct?" he asked back. Brother gave him a nod. He turned to me again. "Alright, let us proceed."

I felt guilty. For that moment, Katsuie never even surfaced in my thoughts as we wed. I felt so guilty. I have truly betrayed him and for that, I won't forgive myself.

…

"_I am now Oichi, the former wife of Shibata Katsuie."_

-

A/N: Oh, the next part will be fun and I haven't written it out yet. If you guys hate the pairing, don't flame at all. It will just get you a very annoyed me and yes, a very, very painful reply from me. Review after you read, that's all I ask.


End file.
